Preparation of data, three comprehensive stroke centers (Rochester, New York; Portland, Oregon; and Bowman Gray, North Carolina) for computerization followed by analysis and comparisons will be undertaken. Bowman Gray will format the North Carolina results. A steering committee consisting of principal investigators and NINCDS personnel will formulate manuscripts and oversee publication of results and conclusions.